True Friends
by Part-Time-Pyromaniac
Summary: Mariah gets a bit personal, and Rays secret is revealed. The White Tigers reject him completely, abandoning him. But what about the bladebreakers? Will they do that? Of course not. No yaoi or shonen ai, but there is Bi, gay, and the like. language rating.
1. Chapter 1

Ray Kon felt like shit.

And that was saying something, seeing as how Ray wasn't one to cuss, nor get himself worked up enough - emotionally - to feel so horrible.

But at the current moment, Ray really did feel horrible.

-

-

-

_It had started out as a routine visit from the white tigers. Lee was unintentionally hinting at Ray to "confess" to Mariah, Mariah was hanging all over him, while Kevin was somewhere goofing off and Gary was having an eating contest with Tyson._

He didn't remember who won that contest, either……

_Then it happened. Mariah GROPPED him. His little sister figure, the one he had always looked at as nothing more then a friend, sister at the most, ran her hand over his groin, and blushed, smiling coyly up at him. He exploded, standing up, making her stumble to catch herself. Everyone looked up, startled._

"_Mariah! Whats wrong with you! Ive told you a thousand times that I look at you like a little sister, why cant you just accept that and find someone else?!" The raven haired neko jin yelled, and the pink haired girl flared up._

"_Whats wrong with me? Whats wrong with YOU! Im the best you will ever be able to get, Ray Ray! I don't know why you wont just except me! Is there someone else?! You almost act like your gay or something!" _

_He growled, eyes slitting._

"_Shes right, Ray. Theres no one in the village better then her, you," Lee started, but his best friend, or ex-best friend interrupted._

"_Don't interfere Lee! And stop being so full of yourself Mariah! That's one of the reasons that I could never except you as a mate! Your too," _

"_You never even defended yourself!!" The girl yelled suddenly, and Ray blanched, realizing his mistake, as did the others in the room. "Are you really gay, Ray? ANSWER ME!" Mariah was on the verge of tears. Ray swallowed thickly._

"_I,Im bi." _

_The white tigers were gone not ten minutes later, and Ray had yet to unlock himself from his room._

_-_

_-_

_-_

Remembering how his former teammates and friends had simply abandoned him brought tears to his eyes, again. And again, he pushed them down.

They abandoned _him._ So WHY should HE be the one to cry?

There were plenty of reasons, his subconscious reminded himself, as it showed some of the best memories he had with the white tigers.

Ray broke down.

-

_-_

_-_

"Kon. Are you thinking about coming out anytime soon?" Kais voice demanded, and Ray sniffled. If there was one thing that he knew, it was that his current team wouldn't abandon him.

He slowly stood, and opened the door. Kais eyes widened, seeing the red eyed, tear streaked face of the neko jin. "Ray, you look like shit." A bitter laugh escaped him.

"Yea. Feel like it, too." He said, and Kai shook his head.

"The others are worried about you. They told me what happened. One call, and I can have a bomb dropped on that shitty village." Kai offered, and Ray laughed. Kai was actually good at cheering people up.

"Thanks, Kai. Just knowing I have that power is enough. The others…..and you…..don't care….?" Kai snorted.

"Why should I? Im gay. And the others are your friends, dumb ass. They wont just abandon you over something like your sexuality." Ray sniffled.

"The white tigers did….."

Kai sighed, and put a hand on the neko jins shuolder. "Ray, I know how close you were to them. But now, were your friends, and were worried about you. So buck up a bit, alright? It hurts, but,"

"I know." Ray said, a slight smile on his face at Kais attempt at comforting him.

He sucked at it, but it was the thought that counted.

"Good. Now lets go downstairs." He said, and Ray nodded as he followed his captain.

No, Ray corrected himself.

His friend.

-

-

-

Blah. Im trynig to get out of my writers block slump with one shots, but its hard to think up one shots when you have writers block.

And I don't think this was an overly original idea to begin with……..-.-

Anyway, reviews are very, very welcomed! I need inspiration. And ideas if you have any.

Pyro chan


	2. Chapter 2

_No, Ray corrected himself. _

_His friend._

-

-

-

The Bladebreakers were beside themselves as to what to do about Ray.

He had cheered up considerably, but still, he was miserable, and even Daichi could see that. Of course, he was part of the reason that Ray was still a bit miserable……….

-

-

-

_"Hey, guys, whats bi mean?" Daichi asked as soon as Kai and Ray walked back into the room. Ray swallowed thickly, and Hillary lifted a fist._

_"It means….that…I,I wouldn't mind mating with either sex." He said, and mentally hit himself. Yea, like that would get it across to the kid._

_"Eh?" _

_"It means that he doesn't mind having a girlfriend or a boyfriend!" Tyson said, annoyed at the boy, who was obviously causing his friend discomfort. _

_"Boyfriend? But he is a boy!" The young, naïve boy stated, confused. _

_"IT doesn't matter when you really like someone, Daichi!!" Hillary exploded. Daichi huffed._

_"Fine, like I care. Just don't try and hit on me or nuthin'!"_

-

-

-

They knew he didn't mean any harm, how could he? He was Daichi. But Ray had avoided him, and most everyone, except Kai and Hillary, who seemed to be the only ones who could talk to him without making things awkward.

"Guys! We gotta do something about Ray!" Tyson finally announced to Max, Kenny, and Daichi. The group looked at each other, then the blue haired Japanese boy.

"Like what, Tyson?" Max asked curiously.

"Like….well, I don't know. But there has to be something that we can do to show him that were ok with him being the way he is! He keeps avoiding us, and im tired of it! I want the old Ray back!" He said as he stood up, determinedly. The others nodded in agreement. They wanted the old Ray back too.

-

-

-

Ray Kon walked into the kitchen, his little sanctuary. It was the place that he got the most quiet out of, besides his bedroom and the bathroom. When he was in there, everyone learned to clear out; he was good at wielding spatulas and wooden spoons, and wouldn't take mercy on any hands that tried to sneak bites of unfinished dishes.

But what meet his entrance more or less surprised him. Tyson, Max, Kenny, and Daichi were all in the kitchen, covered in flour - or was it baking soda? - trying their hardest to bake a cake.

"Guys…..?" He said carefully, and they all jumped, startled, and ended up in a heap on the floor where they slipped, either on eggs that had been dropped or the flour - or baking soda - .

"R,Ray! Buddy! W,What are you doing in here?" Tyson asked with a laugh, and the boy raised an eyebrow.

"I was going to make dinner…..but I guess you beat me to it? Just what are you up to, anyways?" He asked, and they begin stuttering, shifting and fidgeting, before Max stood and looked at him.

"We were baking you a cake! To try and cheer you up! To show that we don't mind you being the way you are, and that you don't have to avoid us! We want the old Ray back!" A chorus of agreement followed the blondes statement.

Ray was shocked. They had done all this for him?

A smile slowly spread its way across his face, and soon, it was turned into laughter. Full blown, deep down, gut wrenching laughter. The others pouted, but were soon laughing with him.

"You guys, you don't know anything about cooking! But really, thanks. I needed this." He said, a large grin on his face as he looked at the mixing bowl that had a mixture that looked much to watery - and a bit lumpy - for cake.

"How about we make a cake, together?" He asked. "Ill show you how. Then we can clean up." He looked at them. "Together." they groaned, but agreed.

Ray smiled.

Yes, this was exactly what he had needed.

-

-

-

The chapters for this story are all going to be really short. Almost like a bunch of one shots strung together, but not quite……….

So sorry if you wanted longer chapters.

Actually, I was thinking of making the first chap just a oneshot, but decided that the story had a bit more potential……and I had a couple ideas.

But there wont be any romance, just friendship, so don't get your hopes up.

I wish I had a friend who could drop bombs on villages that made me sad or mad………..


End file.
